


Shallow (Day 12)

by FPwoper



Series: 31 days of... ships [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, I guess I could say, Multi, Panty Kink, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Cas has a bad day at work, Dean and Jimmy try to help.Prompts:Suptober: R.I.P.Kinktober: Lingerie + Cross-dressing





	Shallow (Day 12)

**Author's Note:**

> This title is inspired by Floor Jansen's version of Shallow. You can find it [here as a solo version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M68pe4a_9zk\)) and [here as a duet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Pf7Xd3IVtU).

Dean loves how open minded the twins are. It’s one of the many, many reasons he does. The fact that Castiel usually walks around in a dress is endearing to Dean even though many of Castiel’s colleagues have expressed some… old-fashioned ideas. Still, Castiel keeps going to work in a dress, and Dean is glad that he sticks to his morals. He’s also glad that Charlie, an out-and-proud lesbian, and Meg, who terrifies everyone, are Castiel’s bosses and that they don’t take shit from their employees. Especially if it’s racism.

Seeing Castiel come home with a frown on his face is never a good thing, though, and when Dean sees it, he simply _knows _that today was an asshole day at work. Dean has already made dinner, and it’s ready to be served, but he knows that it’s not the first priority here. Although Cas would probably love for them to simply skip over his issues until his next appointment with his therapist, Dean is not going to give him that simple out. He puts the food in the oven to keep warm and follows Castiel into the bedroom. Today Cas isn’t wearing a dress, but a pencil skirt that hugs his runner’s thighs and a simple blouse on top of it. Dean wishes he’d seen him this morning because it’s a good look, and he would have told Cas that within a heartbeat. Now, though, Castiel is slowly undressing, and he looks as if the clothes are offending him. He also seems to be on the verge of tears.

“Hi Cas,” Dean says, sitting on the bed where Castiel has flung himself down in just his boxer briefs. “I was going to ask if you were okay, but that’s probably a stupid question. So, can I do anything for you?”

Castiel shakes his head, a muffled sob escaping him.

“Can I hug you?” Dean asks, and at least that is met with a nod. Dean moves in to pull his boyfriend closer to himself and comfort him. “Jimmy is also on his way, he should be here in a few minutes.”

“Okay.”

They sit in relative quiet for a few minutes, and only Castiel sniffling breaks the actual silence. Dean hears the key in the door to their apartment and tightens his arms around Castiel.

“Are you okay with me leaving you for a few seconds so I can grab Jimmy without yelling?”

Another nod, and Dean slowly lets go of Cas to move to the living room. Jimmy is there, looking vaguely confused but he brightens when he sees Dean. Then his face falls, and he seems to realise something.

“Hey Dean, where’s Cas?” he asks, suddenly nervous. “The car was there, so he must be home.”

“He’s in the bedroom, not quite okay. I don’t know what happened, but it might have something to do with the assholes at work again.”

“Today is the day Mom and Dad died,” Jimmy says after a few seconds of silence. “I don’t think that helps.”

“That’s today?” Dean gasps. “Why didn’t you tell me? I just knew it was somewhere in October. God, I should have been there for you guys today.”

“We weren’t as attached to our parents as you were to yours, Dean,” Jimmy says, putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “We’re usually okay during the day itself. It’s just… if there’s going to be stuff on top of that, it’s easier to break. Let’s go take care of Cas, though.”

Jimmy rushes towards the bedroom and even though Dean follows quickly, Jimmy and Cas are curled up in the middle of the bed, and they both appear to be crying.

Dean sits on the edge of the bed. He wants to be there for the twins, but he’s not sure how to do that. His own methods of grieving were never the healthiest, and he’s not even sure if the twins are grieving. He’s slightly uncomfortable, to be honest.

It’s as if the twins notice, because they beckon him to join the hug. It’s always awkward to have a hugging circle of sorts while lying down but they manage it, and they just relax into the physical contact.

It takes them an hour or two to calm down and get ready to actually have dinner, at which point Dean is almost ready to suggest getting takeout instead, but he’s cooked and it’s still edible even though it’s mostly cooled down. They eat quickly, softly talking about good bits of their days, and then move back towards the bed again.

“It was Zachariah,” Castiel suddenly says. He’s been quiet since breaking down, but it appears that he’s been thinking about the speaking up part that Dean has been yammering on about for a long while. “He was mocking me for the skirt I was wearing, asking me if I was also wearing panties underneath and whether I’d go to the women’s bathroom now, and I just… I couldn’t really deal with it. I asked Charlie if I could work in her office and she agreed after I told her what happened, and I think that Zachariah might not have a job anymore tomorrow, but sitting in Charlie’s office allowed me to stew the whole day, and it just… didn’t help.”

“Fucking asshole,” Jimmy hisses. “We should go do something about the attitude of that dick.”

“No,” Castiel says. “I don’t want that. I just want to have you near me and soothe me. Thinking up revenge plans is something you should do in the privacy of your mind, I just want to cuddle and maybe kiss a little. And then maybe have sex. But revenge or Zachariah will not be a part of my evening.”

“Sure, Cas,” Jimmy says, which doesn’t convince Dean at all that Jimmy is actually going to let it go, but he’ll at least forget about it for the evening if it means soothing his brother, and Dean will do the same. He’ll do anything to keep his boyfriends safe.

“Can we strip down to… less than what we’re all currently wearing?” Dean asks. He’s been slightly upset and apprehensive since Cas told them about Zachariah’s… other comments. “Because I was pretty excited about showing you something but it might have to wait?”

Castiel looks both unnerved and curious, but it’s Jimmy who speaks up. “Why the hell would you not show us?” he demands.

“Because it… might be painful for Cas.”

There’s silence for a beat.

“Oh,” Castiel breathes, and Dean knows that Cas knows what this is about. “No, Dean, don’t feel like that. Please show us.”

Jimmy looks between the two of them, not quite understanding what is going on, but he does when Dean slowly shimmies out of the loose pants he’s been wearing and his eyes fall on the powder blue low-cut lacy panties that rest on Dean’s hips, only barely hiding his cock. “Oh.”

“They look so good on you, Dean,” Castiel says, and Dean flushes. He feels the compliment deep in his bones but feels bad for taking away from Cas and his bad day.

“Thanks, but… can we just go to sleep, maybe?” Dean asks. He’s mildly scared to bring this up but communication is key, so he does it anyway. “Today has been emotional for you and I… I want to hug you until you’re feeling better and then actually go and maybe cuddle the both of you even longer.”

Castiel reaches out and pulls Dean back on the bed. “Take off your clothes, Jimmy,” he growls. “Dean and I are ready to go to sleep, but you’re not even remotely dressed to be in bed.”

Jimmy laughs and gets out of the bed, kicking off his jeans and taking off his shirt before getting back in. “I love you.”

Dean and Cas simply kiss him and cuddle closer, and that’s how they finally fall asleep, a new day ahead of them that will probably be much better than the previous one.


End file.
